


An Irritating Blue Maze

by TheFilipinocchio



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Bilbo is smitten, Bilbo-centric, Blue Eyes, Corny, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, POV Bilbo Baggins, POV Thorin, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin-centric, and so is Thorin, and they're in a library, but its still third person, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFilipinocchio/pseuds/TheFilipinocchio
Summary: He had lighning blue and he had sky blue





	1. Lightning Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since I wrote anything and this is the first time I'm actually posting something! So I'm kind of just easing my way into writing and finding random prompts over the internet to help improve my writing. I decided to write about The Hobbit and one of my favorite ships, so tell me what you think and give me instructive critisim if I need it, please! :D I would appreciate it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything

Blue. 

That was all Bilbo saw: blue. Two bright, lightning blue orbs that belonged to a handsome young stranger. Bilbo did not know who this stranger was, but only that he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and that he got lost in those spheres of blue.  

It did not occur to Bilbo to look away from this dark-haired man, but he was vaguely aware that the man was staring back. Bilbo felt his cheeks heat a little, but still he did not look away, still lost deep in the depths of that blue maze.  

It was actually quite mesmerizing. 

 _And beautiful_ , Bilbo added with an afterthought. _Mesmerizing_ _and beautiful, indeed_. 

Bilbo could stay lost in those enchanting blue eyes forever, and he wouldn't complain. Instead he would explore if he could; he would like explore who this stranger was and be friends with him (or possibly something more, Bilbo thought hopefully.)  

Of course, Bilbo wasn't ignorant enough to actually believe in love at first sight, but he did admit that he loved the sight of this man's blue eyes—even if they were distracting him from his book as he sat in his library chair.  

The other man was also still staring at Bilbo with an intense look—Bilbo still blushing from the fierce, yet passionate, look in those orbs—ignoring the book on the desk in front of him when suddenly the man got up from his seat and started walking over to him.  

Bilbo's breath caught in his throat as the man got closer, but found he couldn't look away from the ardent-blue eyes. So Bilbo just sat in his seat with baited breath as the man got closer and closer and closer until he finally came to a stop in front of him and pulled up a stray chair next to him and—somehow—majestically sat down with his arms resting on the top rail of the chair, and his legs spread on either side of the seat.  

The bigger man had a miniscule smile on his face as he stared Bilbo down, but Bilbo didn’t mind; he had a better view of those lightning eyes.  

The two sat there for a full minute before the man—Thorin Oakenshield as he came to later know as—smiled even wider at him and said, "I like your blue eyes." 


	2. Irritatingly Blue

Blue. 

That was the short, curly-haired man's eye color: an irritating shade of sky blue that had hint of a greyish tint. 

Thorin found the wide, round irritatingly blue eyes hypnotic and he actually liked it.  

But he also found it annoying. He found it annoying because it was the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen and he liked it. Thorin liked this stranger's annoyingly blue eyes, and he wanted to get to know him more.  

He never wanted to get to know someone else more, and that shot a terrifying _zing_ through his body. But it was also exciting; Thorin wanted to be close to this person—this short man with the most vexing blue eyes—even if it was only for a moment, be it physical or emotional, Thorin didn’t care, he just wanted to be close to this man.  

So Thorin did just that and got up from his seat and walked over to the blushing man.  

Thorin, secretly pleased at making the younger man blush, smiled a little and took a seat in front of the short man. He admired those _irritatingly blue_ eyes for one full minute, thinking about what to say to the man, and came up with a simple greeting: his opinion of the man's alluring blue eyes.  

"I like your blue eyes," Thorin said, smiling even wider, as the man—Bilbo Baggins as Thorin later learned over coffee—blushed an even deeper shade of red that accentuated his winsome blue eyes.  

Thorin admired his future lover's eyes once more as he stuttered out with a small smile, "I-I like yours too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I hope you liked and I'll try to improve my writing.


End file.
